


The Reynolds Affair

by montynavarrno



Series: The Next Generation [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: James Monroe is a dick, M/M, Maria and Alex didn't actually have an affair in this universe, but Monroe says they did, don't worry I'm not hurting John in this one, even if it is only in character if John is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, considering October 28th is my birthday, I'm fairly certain that Miss Reynolds wasn't the person that my husband was having sex with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reynolds Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Maria Reynolds was a victim. As I've never been the subject of a cheating scandal before, I decided to take a slightly different route and portray her as a more modern type of victim. That isn't to say that cheating and abuse doesn't happen today. To be clear, Maria was abused by James Reynolds in this universe. Nothing graphic is mentioned, and James does face consequences at the end. I wrote this more to explore a different option for Maria, as opposed to doing what many people do. Not that what other people do is bad, I actually enjoy most stories with Maria. I just wanted to do something different.
> 
> Additionally, Aaron Burr is referred to by she/her pronouns in this story. It's not a mistake, I have a future story planned where Burr is a trans girl. Just thought I'd clear that up.

ALEXANDER WHORE-MILTON

 

By James Monroe

 

Alexander Hamilton, one of New York's most vibrant lawyers, has been caught cheating on his partner of sixteen years, John Laurens.  The Prospect  has exclusive evidence that on the 28th of October, Hamilton and his mistress were officially consummating their relationship, at Hamilton's own house. 

 

Hamilton's mistress is a Miss Maria Reynolds, one of Hamilton's clients. Sources close to Miss Reynolds say that she is seeking a divorce. Could the reason for the divorce be adultery? 

 

Whatever the reason,  The Prospect will be updating the story as more details are revealed. 

 

Below, Image:

Maria Reynolds on the doorstep of her lover, Alexander Hamilton, two weeks before the night of the confirmed consummation of their relationship. 

* * *

"Um, dad?"

 

Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens were at the table eating breakfast when their fifteen year old son, Philip, walked in looking very concerned. 

 

"What's up, Philip?" Alex asked, frowning when he noticed just how worried Philip looked. 

 

"Well... I was screwing around on the Internet before I decided that I actually needed food before I threw up. And um... There's a new trending hashtag going around? And it's about you? Some tabloid wrote an article claiming you're having an affair with one of your clients. I don't even know how the author knows that she's your client. But yeah. It's trending on pretty much every big social media platform. Facebook, Twitter, even tumblr. And even though I know it's illogical and you love Johndad very much and I'm pretty sure this is pushing social boundaries, but I need to know. Are you having an affair?" Philip said this all in a rush. He looked very worried. 

 

"Well first, Philip, no, I am not having an affair. Second, can I see the article in question that's got you so worried?" Alex extended his hand so that his son could hand him a phone with the article pulled up on it. 

 

He read it very quickly, more concerned with trying to figure out how this James Monroe could have gotten a picture of his first meeting with Maria Reynolds, and how he could have known that she was his client. However, he was also concerned with how he could refute these claims. 

 

Alex handed the phone to John. "Other than a lot of vague speculation, they really don't have much evidence here. How do they know that we've 'consummated our relationship'? It's not like they have pictures of that. I've got to call Maria Reynolds and let her know right away. I don't think I can continue her case after this. I'll give Burr a call and see if she can take her on. If worst comes to worst I'll call Madison or Jefferson. And John, how am I going to refute this? I can't have this slander. It's bad for business." 

 

While Alex had been ranting, John had been reading the article. His was shaking with laughter. "Jesus Christ," he murmured. 

 

"What's so funny, John? What is so hilarious about me being accused of having an affair?" 

 

"Yeah, what is funny, Johndad?"

 

"Take a look at the date they've chosen to claim that you actually had sex with Maria Reynolds." John handed the phone and article back to Alex. Alex looked at the date and started laughing too. Philip, reading over his shoulder, grinned when he realized the implications.

 

"Of all the dates this James Monroe could have chosen, he had to choose that one. I think I know how we're going to refute this claim." John couldn't stop laughing. 

 

* * *

 

However, the media backlash against Alex was no laughing matter. 

 

Insulting tweets were sent out to him. More articles appeared claiming that Alex was sleeping with most of his clients. 

 

And this was all less than a day after the initial article came out. 

 

John and Alex had tried not to go public with any information about this scandal. Alex had called Burr about the Reynolds case, and she had agreed to take it. Alex had signed in relief at that. At least Maria would likely be able to get her divorce. 

 

But the questions and accusations kept on coming. John and Alex knew that eventually they would have to make a statement.

 

The opportunity to make that statement came in the form of an interview on several news networks. The Reynolds Affair, as the scandal had come to be called, was big news. Everybody wanted to know the truth. 

 

Alex agreed to do the interviews, with two conditions. John had to be there, and he had some questions for James Monroe.

 

* * *

"Welcome back everyone! In this segment of the show, we have an interview with three of the four people involved in New York's latest scandal. Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, and James Monroe are here to shed some light on just what exactly is going on."

Alex was glad that Mary Wollstonecraft was doing the interview. She was politically active, and yet managed to keep a nice balance on her show. Of course, Alex intended to tip that balance to his side.

"Our first questions are for Mr. James Monroe, a senior writer for the well-known magazine  _The Prospect_. Mr. Monroe, what was the first piece of evidence that came to light in this scandal?"

James Monroe had a smooth voice that absolutely grated on Alex's nerves. "Well, I received an incriminating photo on October fourteenth of Miss Reynolds standing on the doorstep of Mr. Hamilton here. It was late at night, and Mr. Laurens was known to be out of town on that date. Naturally, I decided to keep an eye on this developing story."

"Very interesting. And what made you decide to put this story out in public?"

"On October 28th, another night where Mr. Laurens was again out of town, the same anonymous source who sent me the first photo sent me more evidence- which was rather graphic, if I do say so myself- and I decided to write up the story. I published it two days later, and you've seen how the story has progressed since."

"How intriguing. Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Laurens, what do you have to say in response to these allegations that Mr. Monroe has said?"

Alex spoke first. "The only way that this story has progressed is me having to transfer my client to a new lawyer. It's put a huge delay on her divorce case, which she desperately needs to get over with as soon as possible." 

"I see. Mr. Laurens, what do you have to say?"

John grinned slightly, and leaned forward towards Wollstonecraft. "Well, considering October 28th is my birthday, I'm fairly certain that Miss Reynolds wasn't the person that my husband was having sex with."

Monroe's slimy grin fell right off of his face. He was suddenly very pale. 

It appeared Mary Wollstonecraft was not prepared for that answer either. But she was a remarkably well put-together, so she recovered her wits quickly. "Well, my dear viewers, it appears this scandal has been blown apart. I think the real question is who had it out for Miss Reynolds and Mr. Hamilton?"

And with that, the interview ended.

* * *

 

The interview did wonders for figuring out just how this scandal was started.

Burr had pulled some strings, and managed to get the police to investigate Monroe's source for the scandal. It turned out to be James Reynolds, Maria's husband whom she was divorcing. While taking and distributing the pictures was illegal, it wasn't enough to put him away. However, the abuse Maria had suffered as his wife was more than enough, especially after more incriminating evidence was found on his phone while it was searched for more illegal photos. He was sentenced to five years in prison, and slapped with a restraining order that was in effect both in prison and after he got out. 

All in all, The Reynolds Affair had a fairly decent ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd story for me, honestly. I feel like in some ways it's funny and in others it's not. Idk. It is what it is.
> 
> Also I have no idea how the legal system and divorce things work, in case it wasn't obvious.


End file.
